Star Wars (MichaelSar12IsBack Style)
Michaelsar12's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Episodes 1-8" Cast *John Smith (from Pocahontas) as Qui Gon Jinn *Sonic (from Sonic) as Obi Wan Kenobi *Scat Cat (from The Aristocats) as Yoda *Boco (from Thomas and Friends) as Mace Windu *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Young Anakin Skywalker *Lorna (Alice's Sister) (from Alice in Wonderland) as Shmi Skywalker *Zorran (from TUGS) as Darth Maul *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as C-3PO *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as R2-D2 *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Jar Jar Binks *Jasper (101 Dalmatians) as Nute Guneray *Horace (101 Dalmatians) as Rune Haako *The Exterminator (from The Loud House) as Poggle the Lesser *Mr. Winkie (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Wat Tombar *Colonel Heller (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as San Hill *Dr. Delbert Doppler (from Treasure Planet) as Captain Panaka *Rusty (from Home on the Range) as Watto *Pearl (from TUGS) as Young Padme *The Weasels (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Battle Droids *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Rune Haako *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Finis Valorum *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Lott Dod *The Reverend (from Wallace and Gromit) as Senator Teem *Angus MacBadger (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Mas Amedda *Lorna (from Alice in Wonderland) as Shmi Skywalker *Ichabod Crane (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Sio Bibble *Ratty and Moley (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Food and Beed *J. Thaddeus Toad (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Radiant VII captain *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Boss Nass *Chief (from The Fox and the Hound) as Sebulba *Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as TC-14 *Prince David (from Gulliver's Travels) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Nakoma (from Pocahontas) as Luminara Unduli *Aviva (from Wild Kratts) as Shaak Ti *Friar Tuck (from Robin Hood) as Plo Koon *Shadow (from Sonic) as Kit Fisto *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Saesee Tiin *Popeye (from Popeye) as Coleman Trebor *Olive Oyl (from Popeye) as Adi Gallia *Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Madame Jocasta Nu *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Count Dooku *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as R4-P17 *Warren T. Rat (from An American Tail) as Jango Fett *Digit (from An American Tail) as Young Boba Fett *The Weasels (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Battle Droids *Foolish Freight Cars (from Thomas and Friends) as Clone Troopers and Stormtroopers *Rouge (from Sonic) as Zam Wesell *PC MacIntosh (from Wallace and Gromit) as Barfly *Paul Bunyan (from Paul Bunyan) as Bail Organa *Zazu (from The Lion King) as Ask Aak *Johnny Appleseed (from Melody Time) as Mas Amedda *John Henry (from John Henry) as Elan Sleazebaggano *Michael (from Mary Poppins) as J.K. Burtola *Various Kids as Jedi Bear Clan *Jane Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Mari Amithest *Rusty (from Home on the Range) as Watto *Henry (from Make Music Mine) as Cliegg Lars *Grace (from Make Music Mine) as Aika Lars *Johnny Appleseed's Angel (from Melody Time) as Dexter Jettster *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Typho *Rusty Spokes (from The Loud House) as Naboo lieutenant *Sofia (from Sofia the First) as CordÈ *The Conductor (from The Brave Engineer) as Mas Amedda *Penelope Pitstop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as DormÈ *Roger Radcliffe (from 101 Dalmatians) as Owen Lars *Makunga (from Madagascar) as Gilramos Libkath *Various Creatures as Geonosians *Molly (from Thomas and Friends) as Adult Padme Amidala *Edward (from Thomas and Friends) as Adult Anakin Skywalker *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Chancellor Palpatine/Emperor/Darth Sidious *Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as General Grievous *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Chewbacca *Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) as Suited Darth Vader *S.C.Ruffey (from Thomas and Friends) as Commander Cody *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Tion Medon *Frozone (from The Incredibles) as Clone Captain "Odd Ball" Davijaan *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Luke Skywalker *Ronnie Anne Marie (from The Loud House) as Princess Leia *Lincoln Loud (from The Loud House) as Han Solo *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Ben Kenobi *Humbert (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Grand Moff Tarkin *Roger and Anita (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru *Sir Hiss (from Robin Hood) as Greedo *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jabba the Hutt *Gazeem (from Aladdin) as Cassio Tagge *Rothbart (from The Swan Princess) as Conan Antonio Motti *Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Ponda Baba *Zeus (from Fantasia) as Dr. Evazan *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Bartender *Sheriff Sam (from Home on the Range) as General Dodonna *Big Bad Wolf (from Hoodwinked!) as Wedge Antilles (Red 2) *King Candy (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Commander #1 *Mr. Snoops (from The Rescuers) as Tie Fighter pilot *Marvin the Martian (from Looney Tunes) as Officer Cass *Pantaloon (from The Nutcracker Prince) as Red Leader *Pantaloon's Soldiers (from The Nutcracker Prince) as Red Leader's Helpers *Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) as Gold Leader *Justin's Guards (from The Secret of NIMH) as Gold Leader's Helpers *Friar Tuck (from Robin Hood) as General Willard *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Biggs *Evil Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Boba Fett *Monstro (from Pinocchio) as The Wampa *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Lando Calrissian *Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Capt. Firmus Piett *Lord Farquaad (from Shrek) as Adm. Kendel Ozzel *Edward (from Camp Lazlo) as Captain Needa *King Fergus (from Brave) as Echo Base Officer *Gordon (from Brave) as Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian *Lord Dingwall (from Brave) as General Veers *Shifu Hoffman (from Kung Fu Panda) as General Rieekan *Lefou (from Beauty and the Beast) as Bib Fortuna *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jabba's Rancor *Octopus (from Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) as The Sarlaac *Z (from Antz) as Wicket *Various Ants (from Antz) as Ewoks *Various Bugs (from Thumbelina) as Mon Calamari *The Mouseking (from The Nutcracker Prince) as EV-9D9 *Sticks (from Sonic) as Mon Mothma *Clavius (from The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Mountain Castle) as Imperial Officer *Shang (from Mulan) as Finn *Mulan (from Mulan) as Rey *Wart/Arthur (from The Sword in the Stone) as Poe Dameron *Lynn Loud Sr. (from The Loud House) as Han Solo (Old) *Rita Loud (from The Loud House) as General Leia *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Chewbacca *Archimedes (from The Sword in the Stone) as BB-8 *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Luke Skywalker (Old) *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Kylo Ren *Mr. Winkie (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as General Hux *The Wicked Coachman (from Pinocchio) as Supreme Leader Snoke *Blaze (from Sonic) as Maz Kanata *Old Rusty (from TUGS) as Lor San Tekka *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Captain Phasma *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Statura *Sultan (from Aladdin) as Unkar Plutt *Katrina's Father (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Temmin "Snap" Wexley *Various Meerkats as Teedo *Adult Faline (from Bambi) as Jess "Testor" Pava *Adult Bambi (from Bambi) as Tasu Leech *Adult Flower (from Bambi) as Razoo Qin-Fee *Adult Thumper (from Bambi) as Crokind Shand *Boomer (from The Fox and the Hound) as Wollivan *Wimpy (from Popeye) as Bazine Netal *Dinky (from The Fox and the Hound) as Bala-Tik *Adult Ronno (from Bambi) as Tasu Leech *Prince Charming (from Shrek) as Jakku Merchant *Sheriff of Nottingham (from Robin Hood) as Captain Canady *Donkey (from Shrek) as DJ *Elsa (from Frozen) as Rose Tico *Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo *Various Characters as Resistance Evacuation Officers *Anna (from Frozen) as Lieutenant Connix *Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Commander D'Acy *Various Characters as Stable Kids *and more Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs